Only You
by Jazzy24
Summary: It's the 3rd Anniversary for Dana and Rich, surprises and revelations come forward in a night meant to be magical. But will it turn out to be a disaster rather than the perfect night they had thought it to be?


Title: Only You  
Rating: PG-13 (same as the show)  
Description: It's the 3rd Anniversary for Dana and Rich, surprises and revelations come forward in a night meant to be magical. But will it turn out to be a disaster rather than the perfect night they had thought it to be?  
Author: Kim  
Mail: Blitzy210@aol.com  
  
Come on people, we need more Step By Step fanfic out there! Was I the only one really disappointed by the series finale? Wasn't the "selling the house, no, we change our minds." Scenario more of a regular plot line than an ending-the-show-permanently story? Did anyone else think that the directors needed a shove in a different direction? Was I the only one who wanted to strangle some of the writers and make them put something better down on that paper!?!?   
  
I hope so.  
  
  
A/N: I just decided to write this fic because I had the idea for some time now. So, if you hate it, love it, want more, want me to take it down, or just want to chat about SBS, drop me a line! I love reviews and hearing what people think. 'Kay, enough rambling.   
  
Please R/R!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
A gentle breeze wafted through her empty room, causing the curtains to ripple as they danced in the wind. The raising moon shined brightly onto her floor, casting a dim glow through the open window and an eerie shadow in the yard below the double story home. Crickets chirped in the distance, peacefully and hypnotically in the cool summer night. The breeze into her room grew cold and frigid as the gleaming stars glistened in the sky above and beside the ominous orb.  
  
Dana shut her window and closed the white lace curtains before turning back to her scattered make-up and jewelry that were dispersed around her room. A shiver from the chilled air that still rested in her room rose up her spine as she briskly threw on Karen's disregarded robe that rested nearby. After finishing the last touches on her eye shadow and blush, she focused on her hair.   
  
She put it neatly on top of her head and into a tidy bun; letting loose strands of hair fall tantalizingly to her shoulders. She curled the fallen blond hair and put a silver butterfly clip near the center of the roll. Smiling with satisfaction, Dana took off the robe and finished with the last touches of her outfit. She wore a blue elegant gown with a silver trim and a perfectly cut V-neck. Dana slipped on a simple silver necklace chain and her favorite watch that also matched her ensemble.   
  
Giggling with childish giddy, Dana twirled before the full-length mirror and smiled. Tonight was going to be absolutely perfect. Tonight was the third year anniversary of her relationship with Rich and she was ecstatic. As they both were preparing for their junior year in collage, Dana was happy she never took any of her time with him for granted.   
  
Sure, their relationship had its ups and downs, but the good times defiantly exceeded the bad.   
They did have their occasional "day breakup" over something completely stupid and worthless, but getting back together sometimes made it worthwhile. She really cared about Rich and knew deep inside there just something about him that made her feel like he was possibly The One.   
  
She thought back to everything she gave up for her chance to be with him; the most memorable was Jeff Burton. When he had invited her to come with him to check out the Harvard Campus, she was almost sure that it was what that fate's had predestined her to. A life of which she had expected and could plan to even the tiniest detail, live her life very tidy and mundane. But, then Rich showed up, almost on a whim and declared that he loved her for the first time. That was when she knew he was worth everything.  
  
He brought out a completely new side of her that she didn't even know existed within her. A goofy, laughing, and carefree Dana that only seemed to shine when Rich was with her, fueling her newfound personality. She would admit that at times he was a little to kiddy and could act like he was five, but even though it could annoy her, she still loved that part of him. The respect that he showed for her made her heart melt. He understood that she wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level and sleep with him until they were both completely ready; which Dana figured would be when they eventually tied the knot, if it was going to happen.  
  
Dana stopped her thoughts before they got too deep and she would realize that she was just over analyzing again; a habit she was trying to break. She sprayed on a light mist of her favorite perfume and straightened out her dress, getting rid of all the kinks and wrinkles that she almost believed that she was the only one that was seeing them. When she pulled the door open and got ready to leave, she gasped in surprise at Rich on the other side of the door, just preparing to knock.   
  
Dana smiled at his cute tux that he had on, a dashing charcoal black and a single velvet rose resting in his coat chest pocket. Then her eyes wandered to the bouquet of flowers that he held in his hand, extended to her. His face was unforgettable; he was stunned. His eyes were wide and Dana couldn't imagine if his mouth could open any wider.  
  
"Hi." He said finally as he snapped himself from her reverie. "You look amazing." He handed her the flowers and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," Dana blushed. "And you look very handsome." Dana's eyes roamed over his tux once more, a smile growing on her lips.   
  
"What?" He asked as he looked over his suit. Had he spilled something on it? That would be just perfect, he thought sarcastically. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he looked back up at Dana.  
  
"I'm just so happy you didn't wear the Elton John shoes." She laughed lightly.   
  
"Oh, very funny. Yeah, let's all make fun of the short guy." He ushered her out of the room and led her downstairs, and into the kitchen. It was empty, but sounds from the living room where the family was watching a rented movie emanated from the swinging door. Dana gently placed the flowers in a glass vase that was in a cabinet.   
  
"So, where are we going?" Dana asked coyly as she poured cold sparkling water into the vase.   
  
"Oh, you'll see." Rich promised as he came behind up from behind and weaved his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly and daringly. "I have my surprises." He whispered in her ear. Dana giggled as his kisses trailed up her neck and to her ear.   
  
"Well, if we're going somewhere, we can't stay in the kitchen all night." She reminded him with a little bit of resentment. Rich broke the embrace and slightly gave her a puppy dog look for making him stop. But, after a few more stolen kisses, Rich led her out the kitchen door where their night began.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
